Rachel & Puck Have Another Baby
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Our favourite family are back, Rachel and Noah are starting Senior Year and everything is wonderful. Well it would be, but old faces return and make things difficult, and to top it all Rachel's pregnant but as long as they have each other everything is ok
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My alarm beeped at it usual time of 5:45am, I sighed and opened my eyes, looking into the eyes of my wonderful fiancé. "Good morning," he said.  
"Good morning," I said.  
"How are you this morning," he said.  
"I'm good," I said, but as soon as I said that I knew I had jinxed it, I rushed into the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Noah, held my hair back for me and gave me a glass of water when I was done.

As much as I hate this, I really cannot complain. I am pregnant and it is the most amazing feeling, I decided to get a shower since I was in the bathroom now, today was our first day back after the summer break, and our last year of high school. I got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom greeted by one of my favourite sights, my daughter and her dad playing roughly. "Okay, Noah, get washed, I'll get Darcy ready," I said.  
"Okay babe," he said. "You look gorgeous as always," I was wearing just a towel, but I was happy with his comment.

I got dressed, well put underwear on and then went into Darcy's room and selected an outfit for her, A pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, complete with a lilac cardigan. I tied her gorgeous hair into pigtails and smiled, she was stunning. "Okay, mommy is going to get dressed and then we can get breakfast okay," I said.  
"Yes mommy," she said. I walked back into my bedroom and found a pair of jeans that were usually too big, but since my bump was starting to show, they would do the job, there was really no point in getting maternity clothes, yet, I wasn't big enough. I put on a pale pink T-shirt and then put on some pink flats. I settled on a black jacket to go with it. I looked good.

After breakfast, I had some toast with a little jam, we got into the truck and set off for playgroup, I walked with Darcy into the centre, and walked with her since she was in a new class as she was a year older. "Hello, you must be Rachel," said a auburn haired thirty something lady. "I'm Helen, it's nice to finally meet you,"  
"Hello Helen," I said. "My name is Rachel Berry and this is Darcy Puckerman,"  
"Puckerman," she said, confused.

"Yes she's taken her father's name," I said. "He's my fiancé,"  
"So you're still together," she said.  
"Yes," I said.  
"That's really good to hear," she said. "Okay then Rachel, I can see you're in a hurry, you may go, she finishes at 2:45,"  
"Okay, thank you Helen, I'll see you then," I said. "See you later Darcy," I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, and then walked out of the room.

I got back into the truck and myself and Noah made our way to our own school. "So what's the new leader like," he said.  
"She seems nice," I said. "Her name is Helen, Oh I need to speak with Figgins, about leaving fifteen minutes early,"  
"Why," he said.  
"Playgroup finishes at 2:45, instead of 3:00," I said. "So I'll leave then and then come and pick you up,"  
"That's fine," he said.

We'd arrived at school now and Noah helped me out of the truck, we walked hand in hand to the reception area, Noah was picking up our schedules and I was going to talk with Figgins. I knocked on the door, "Come in," he said. I walked in and smiled Will, Emma, and Sue Sylvester were in there.  
"Hello, Rachel," they all said at once.  
"Hi everyone," I said. "I can see you're busy Mr Figgins, I'll come back later,"  
"It's fine Rachel," he said. "What is this about,"  
"Well, I need to leave fifteen minutes early later today," I said. "Darcy's playgroup finishes at 2:45,"  
"That's fine Rachel, you're attendance is second to none," he said. "Even if you've been ill,"

"Thank you sir," I said.  
"Oh Rachel, we have a glee meeting later today, I know it's early but I have some very important news," said Will.  
"Okay I'll spread the word," I said. "See you all later,"  
"Bye Rachel," they all said. I walked out and was greeted with Noah's lips, and then the sound of clearing throats.  
"Hey guys," I said. All my friends were smiling at us. "Quinn and Finn, you look tanned where did you go,"  
"Just to Miami," they said.

"Sounds nice," I said. "Oh, we have a glee meeting later, I've been asked to pass that on,"  
"I can't wait," said San. "I've missed our meetings,"  
"I know," I said. "Me too,"  
"So, when is your next appointment," said Quinn, she hadn't said scan because we didn't want anyone else to know yet. Although before we broke up for summer we had gained some respect, I didn't want that to go out the window anytime soon.  
"It's on Friday," I said. "We get to see the baby properly this time,"  
"We want pictures," said the girls.

"Of course," I said. "I really can't wait, okay so what do we have first period,"  
"Spanish," said Noah. "Then, English, ironic two languages together," I smiled, but then caught the whiff of egg, someone was cleaning out their locker, but of course the smell was vile. "I have to go," I said, running off quickly. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't care as I threw up again.  
"You okay Rach," said Quinn. I walked out of the stall and nodded.  
"I'm fine," I said. "Certain smells will just set me off,"  
"I know, even we were a little nauseous," she said. "You want some water," I nodded, but pointed to my bag, I'd packed a bottle in my bag. I took a few sips and my mouth tasted better. We walked back out and made our way to Spanish, "Sorry I'm late Will, I mean Mr Schue," I said.  
"It's fine Rachel," he said. "Just don't make a habit of it,"  
"I'll try not to," I said.

Spanish passed and then English followed, it was okay if you liked Macbeth, but I really didn't. The rest of the day went by without any problems, it was when I went to pick up Darcy that the problems began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just figured out how to wrtie notes here lol, here is an extra long chapter, I don't own anything all rights to respective owners, will update soon **

**Love Hannah xxx**

Chapter Two

I arrived at the play group about ten minutes before it ended. I walked into the hallway, only a couple of parents were here at this point. "Are you waiting for your sister," said a lady next to me.  
"No my daughter," I said.  
"But you aren't out of school yet," she said.  
"No but I am engaged and fully committed to being a parent," I said. I still got hurt when people criticised us.

"Don't worry about her Linda, she always was rude to her elders," said a voice I hadn't heard for three years.  
"Deborah," I said. "How are you,"  
"It's Mrs Puckerman," she said. "You don't get to call me Deborah, what are you doing here,"  
"I'm picking up Darcy, you know your granddaughter," I said.  
"So you kept the thing," she said.  
"That thing is your granddaughter whether you like it or not," I said. "Anyway why are you here,"  
"I'm picking up my step daughter," she said. "Puck's dad and me decided to give it another go,"

"Mommy," said a voice, Darcy came running at me tears running from her eyes her knees were in a right state.  
"Did you fall over sweetie," I said hugging her close.  
"A girl pushed me over in the mud," she said. "She called me a freak,"  
"Oh sweetie it's okay," I said.  
"Hi Rachel," said Helen. "I need to speak to you,"

"Helen," I said. "I need to get back to school for glee,"  
"Is that more important than your daughter," she said.  
"No," I said. "Of course not," I followed Helen into her office and sat down.  
"I observed today that Darcy swore quite a few times," she said. "She was also abusive towards the girl who pushed her into the mud,"  
"Darcy is not abusive," I said. "The child must have said something to her, she'll never just lash out,"  
"She called me a bad word," said Darcy.

"What did she call you," I said.  
"It starts with B," she said.  
"Is this true Darcy," said Helen she spoke as if speaking to an adult. Darcy nodded, "Well I will have words with the child's parents, just a moment, Mr and Mrs Puckerman can you come inside please,"

My heart sank, of course it had to be them. "This is Rachel Berry," said Helen.  
"They know that Helen, they are Darcy's grandparents," I said. "Look, I really have to go, Noah will be wondering where I am,"  
"That's fine Rachel, I'll sort this out for you," she said. I walked out of the room and sighed in frustration.  
"Are we going to glee," said Darcy.  
"Of course," I said.  
"Yey," she said. "I haven't seen everyone for ages,"

We drove carefully back to school and I walked with her through the hallways to the choir room. I had bought a bag of wipes to school and got them out of my locker.  
"Hello everyone," said Darcy, as we came in. They all smiled upon seeing her.  
"Sorry I'm late," I said, but as it turned out Will wasn't here yet. "There was a bit of drama at playgroup," I sat down next to Noah and he whispered...  
"What's wrong," said Noah.  
"Darcy got pushed over," I said.  
"Don't tell me, it has something to do with my ma," he said.

"How did you know," I said.  
"I saw her, my sister and my dad in the supermarket the other day," said Noah. "Who is the kid they have,"  
"I heard your mom say that she was her step daughter," I said. "Helen, that's the new leader, was going to speak with them just as I left, Darcy come over here sweetie, I'm going to clean your knees," Darcy walked over and sat down, and I wiped the mud off her knees. There were a few grazes, but they didn't need plasters or anything.

I kissed each of them and then sat her on my lap as Will came in, with some other adults, they looked scared. "Hey guys welcome back," he said.  
"Hello Will," said Darcy, she ran over and gave him a hug.  
"Hey Darcy," said Will.  
"I'm presuming this is not one of your students," said the lady.  
"No but she's part of this family," said Will.

"So who are these people Mr Schue," said Brit. "The lady looks constipated," we all snickered.  
"They are the new school governors," said Will, also looking amused, "They are here to see our extra-curricular activities, they've never heard of a glee club,"  
"Are they from the Dark Ages," said Darcy. I began giggling as Noah chuckled.  
"What are you two laughing at," said Quinn.  
"Darcy was wondering if they were from the Dark Ages," I whispered.

"Okay," said Will. "Why don't we show them what we're all about, you are in for a real treat,"  
"So what is a glee club," said the man.  
"It's a show choir," Will said. "And we are the best in the country,"  
"Who says," said the lady, god she was really bitchy.  
"Well we won the National competition," said Will.  
"I want to hear mommy and daddy and everyone sing," said Darcy.

"Okay," I said. "Let us choose a song," We decided on Darcy's favourite song from the summer, Empire State of Mind,

_Grew up in a town that is famous as the place of movie scenes  
Noise was always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean  
If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say  
Seeing my face in lights or my name on marquees found down on Broadway_  
(Imagine the one in the first episode of season 2 sorry I didn't get the rapping bit in)

Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocketful of dreams  
Baby, I'm from New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Hear it for New York, New York, New York!

On the avenue, there ain't never a curfew, ladies work so hard  
Such a melting pot, on the corner selling rock, preachers pray to God  
Hail a gypsy cab, takes me down from Harlem to the Brooklyn Bridge  
Some will sleep tonight with a hunger far more than an empty fridge

I'm gonna make it by any means, I got a pocketful of dreams  
Baby, I'm from New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These street will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Hear it for New York, New York, New York!

One hand in the air for the big city,  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty  
No place in the world that can compare  
Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

In New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do

Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Now you're in New York!

Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These street will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Hear it for New York!

Darcy surprised us as when Mike, Matt, San and Brit began to dance, she joined in and she was really good. "Wow," said Will.  
"That was really good," said the man.  
"It was okay I suppose," said the lady.  
"You were awesome Darcy," said San, "Where did you learn that,"  
"Mike, Matt and Daddy showed me over the summer," she said, "When I hung out with them,"  
"Really," I said.

"Oh yeah," said Noah, "When you went out with the girls we hung out with the guys,"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Darcy," I said. It was then that my phone rang, I got up and answered it.  
"Rachel, it's Helen from playgroup," said the person as I picked up.  
"Is there a problem," I said.  
"Well," she said. "I'm really sorry to have to do this to you, but Darcy can't come here anymore,"  
"Excuse me," I said suddenly angry.  
"We have had complaints about her from a number of people," she said. "I've tried to be reasonable but I can't do anything more, I'll need you to come and fill out some forms in the morning, I'm sorry again," she hung up.

"What's going on Rach," said Noah.  
"Darcy's been kicked out of playgroup," I said.  
"What," everyone other than the governors said.  
"Apparently people have been complaining about her, but what are we going to do now, who's going to look after her," I said.  
"Don't you have parents," said the lady governor. "I mean isn't that what most teenage parents do,"

"Rachel and Noah are the best parents in the world," said Will. "They are not like that at all, now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave, you've made it clear how you feel about us,"  
"I don't think Principal Figgins would like the way you've just spoken to me," she said.  
"Principal Figgins thinks you are the one being rude," said the man himself. "Hello Students,"  
"Hello sir," we all said.  
"Governors come with me," he said. "I want to speak with you about how not to speak to my staff and students,"

As soon as they left we all laughed, we could always count on him. "So what are you going to do about Darcy," said Will.  
"I don't know, I guess I'll have to ask Mr Figgins if she can come here for the next few days until we can get her in another playgroup," I said.  
"I don't mind anyway mommy," said Darcy. "That Helen lady was a bitch,"  
"Well said Darcy," said Noah. "Anyway Will what was this big news that you wanted to announce,"  
"I'm engaged," said Will.  
"What!" we all said.  
"Congratulations," I said. "I can't believe she never told me,"

"I also have some other news," said Emma walking in. She was hugged by the girls. "I have just heard about your predicament, Rachel, and well the school are building a crèche on site, for people who are studying childcare,"  
"Darcy could go there," I said. "Oh my gosh that would be so cool,"  
"Yeah it would, we could stay in bed later too," said Noah smirking.  
"Hmmm," I said. "This seems like a win, win situation,"  
"You mean you're still sleeping together," said Kurt.  
"Well we sleep in the same bed every night," I said.  
"You know what I mean," he said.

"Yes we are," I said. "Pregnancy can do that to you,"  
"Speaking of which, how are you on that side of things," said Santana.  
"I'm good," I said. "There is the hints of a bump now, and my morning sickness is almost coming to a stop, although certain smells still set me off,"  
"Like egg," said Quinn.  
"Yes like egg," I said. "I really can't wait,"  
"When's the baby due," said Tina.

"March 10th," I said. "We have our first ultrasound tomorrow,"  
"I thought you'd had one," said Brit.  
"That was a scan to double check everything sounded normal, we get to actually see the baby tomorrow," I said.  
"Bring some pictures," said Kurt.  
"I will do," I said. "Well we have to go, it's almost time for..."  
"Dinner," said Darcy. "What are we having tonight,"  
"Well I thought, Chile Con Carne for me and daddy, and you could have chicken and mash," I said. "Would you like that,"

"I love chicken," she said.  
"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow," I said. "Bye everyone,"  
"Bye," they all said.

We spoke with Mr Figgins, before we left and he agreed that Darcy could come to school tomorrow Thursday and Friday, the new crèche was opening on Monday. Things were starting to look a little bit brighter now, I was happy we were seeing our baby tomorrow, I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up again to the sound of my alarm clock, Noah was still asleep, but I was really happy. I was going to see my baby today, we'd had one ultrasound, but there wasn't much to look at then, because it was quite early on in the pregnancy. But now it was a baby. I got into the shower and was happy that there wasn't any morning sickness today, although it was still possible. I got a shower and then walked out, Noah had obviously just woken up and he smiled at me.

"Good Morning Noah," I said kissing his lips.  
"Morning babe," he said. "Okay, I'm going to get a shower we need to be at the hospital for half eight, and I know you take forever to pick an outfit,"  
"I do not," I said swatting his arm playfully. "I already know what I am wearing today, I have some black leggings and a long top," I decided to get dressed now after putting my make up on for the day, I made sure I put waterproof mascara on though.

I walked into Darcy's room and woke her up; she smiled and asked to wear green today. So I found out a pair of white jeans, and a green T-shirt, and a pair of white and green converse. She looked wonderful as always. "What are we doing today," she asked as I prepared her breakfast.  
"Well, you are coming to hospital with me and daddy," I said.  
"Are you sick," she said, frowning.  
"No," I said. "Mommy, is going to have a baby, and you my precious are going to have a baby brother or sister,"  
"Are we getting it today," she said smiling; she really was bright for her age.  
"No, today we are going to check up on it to see if it's healthy," I said. "And then you are coming to school with me and daddy,"

"Yey," she said. "I like your school, oh and I want a brother,"  
"Really," I said. "Why would you like a brother,"  
"Because I can play sports with him and daddy, and we can beat daddy together," she said. I couldn't help but laugh at her she was so much like her dad it was untrue.  
"I don't think you could beat me," said Noah, walking in.  
"We will," she said. "And you will have to bow down to us, because we will rule the world together,"  
"Okay, come on," I said laughing with Noah. "Let's get going,"

We got into the truck, and headed off towards the hospital. Noah checked us in as I sat with Darcy I got a book out of her bag and began to read to her, ignoring the stares, you see the people in Lima knew about us, but this hospital catered for areas beyond Lima so they didn't know us. "Take a picture it lasts longer," said Noah. People were a little more discreet after that.  
"Rachel Berry," said the nurse. "Come on through Dr Green is ready to see you now,"  
"Thank god," Noah muttered.

"Hello how're my favourite parents," said Dr Green, "And you've brought Darcy, my she has grown into a beautiful young girl," Darcy grinned at this. "So how have you been Rachel,"  
"I've been good, my morning sickness is dying down now," I said.  
"Well that's good to hear, so no health issues," she said.  
"None that I'm aware of," I said. "I feel as fit as a fiddle,"  
"Okay well then, if you get onto the bed here we can get started," she said. "Have you brought a blank DVD, to record it on,"

Noah nodded and handed it to her. "So Rachel if you lift your top up and lower leggings just slightly that would be wonderful," I did as I was told.  
"Now remember this may be a little cold," she said. I felt the gel go onto my belly and shivered slightly and then heard the sound I'd been waiting for. The heart beat was very strong, I felt my eyes well up as soon as I heard it. I looked at the screen and there it was our baby. Noah gripped my hand and I saw him with tears too.

"Is that the baby," said Darcy.  
"Yes," I said.  
"When do we get to see it," she said. "And is it a boy,"  
"You'll get to meet it in March," I said, "So that's just over six months away,"  
"I'll put it on your calendar when we get home later," said Noah.  
"You are such an amazing family," said Dr Green. "Okay, well that is pretty much it for today, you will be able to find out the sex at the next scan when you'll be twenty weeks, so that will be 23rd October, is that okay,"

Noah handed me my diary and it was fine, it was a Friday afternoon, I was sure Figgins would allow us. "That will be fine," I said.  
"If you have any problems in between call me, or if it's anything serious come straight in," she said. "I'll see you soon, take care," I shook her hand and then we were on our way. The DVD was in my bag and I planned to show it to our friends later. I was really happy, our baby was healthy and growing well. I went to the bathroom quickly and found that my make up was still intact, well I did have to put some blusher on to hide the tear tracks but that was all.

I kissed Noah, and the two of us walked with Darcy to the truck, I was glad that we would be having Spanish when we got to school, Will and Emma knew, but now we had to tell the rest of the teachers, students could find out on their own, but our teachers would need to know. So once we got to school, we went and spoke with Mr Figgins, but the governors were there also and looked at us like dirt...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Rachel, Noah and Miss Darcy," he said with a smile on his face. "What can I do for you,"  
"Well we'd like to have a word if that's okay," I said.  
"That is fine, the governors were just leaving," he said.  
"It seems you favour these children over the other students," said the lady, who I had since learned was called Annette.  
"That is not the case at all," said Mr Figgins, "They simply want to speak to me in privacy, although I think I already know what they want to discuss,"

The governors left after that and Figgins told us to take a seat. "Whoever elected that woman as a governor needs help," he said, "But you didn't hear that, so what is it you'd like to discuss, does it have anything to do with why you had to come in later today,"  
"Yes," I said. "I'm pregnant Mr Figgins,"  
"Oh well congratulations," he said. "I'm happy for you, I shall let you tell your fellow students, but I shall tell the staff at lunch today,"  
"Thank you sir," I said. "I have my next scan on 23rd October, at 1pm, is that going to be a problem,"  
"Rachel, you are one of our best pupils, actually the best pupils we have in this school are in glee club," he said. "It's fine, now then I think it best you head to Spanish,"

We walked out, and people stared at us, well Darcy more so. We arrived in Spanish just as Will did, "Hello, Will," said Darcy.  
"Hey Darcy, and Hey everyone else too," he said.  
"Mr Schue why does she get to call you by your first name," said one of the girls in the front row.  
"It's easier for her," said Will. "Now then, shall we begin,"  
"Ci," said Darcy.  
"You speak Spanish," said Will.

"She watches Dora," I said. "She's picked up some of it," Darcy enjoyed that lesson, she got to say a few more Spanish words. It was now lunch and to avoid hassle, we went to the choir room for lunch, and were soon joined by our friends. "Hey guys how did it go this morning," said Quinn.  
"It went really well," I said. "We'll show you a DVD later, I don't want people walking past and hearing it,"  
"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet," said Kurt.  
"No, but we'll be able to find out at our next scan," I said. "Darcy told us this morning she wanted a brother,"

"Yeah," said Darcy. "So we can beat daddy in sports,"  
"What sport's do you like Darcy," said Finn.  
"Baseball," she said. "But daddy won't let me play that after last time,"  
"Why," said Mike and Matt together.  
"I got hit," he said. "She hit the ball towards me, but aimed lower than my glove,"  
"Point taken," said the guys as us girls laughed.  
"I still don't think that is nearly as painful as what I'll be doing soon," I said.

"That is one of life's unanswerable questions," said Noah. "But I guess both hurt,"  
"So you will be having a natural birth," said Mercedes.  
"Of course," I said. "Hey at least I am a little more prepared this time,"  
"Yeah, but can you try not to go into labour at 3 in the morning again," said Noah. "I was having a really nice dream about you,"  
"Carry on and they will only be just dreams," I said smirking.  
"Okay you can go into labour whenever you want," he said as everyone laughed at how easily I got him to change his mind.

"Why are you students in here, and not in the lunch hall like everyone else," said Annette walking into the room.  
"Because they want to be," said Sue Sylvester's voice. "Figgins has already said that they can have lunch in here, since it's the only place they don't get hassled by the rest of the student body, if you have a problem clear it with him," Annette left after that.  
"Thanks coach," said Quinn.  
"No problem and congratulations, Berry," she said. "I'll see you around, San, Quinn and Brit, I need you later but only for half hour, bye guys,"

"I can't get over how nice she's been," said Quinn.  
"I know, I mean she used to be so..." San trailed off thinking of a word.  
"Explosive," said Darcy. "Like volcanoes," We laughed as we remembered that joke from last year. The rest of the week went well, people were used to having Darcy around, and thankfully no one had come near her with slushies like the last time.

The weekend arrived and I decided me and Noah needed to go shopping for baby stuff. We had recently moved into my parents room, it wasn't doing anything and it's what they would have wanted. We'd decorated it and it looked very stylish, my old room was going to be the nursery, We would use the bathroom in there as the baby changing room. I sighed happily, getting into bed Friday night, life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We were now into the second week of Darcy being in the crèche, we would be putting her into kindergarten next September, when she would then be four. I was in English when the school secretary came into the classroom, "Sorry to interrupt sir," she said to our teacher. "But Rachel is needed in the crèche, Darcy's not feeling to good, or something,"  
"God you get out of class all the time," said my teacher.  
"Sir you know she doesn't," said the secretary, "She never skips class,"

I got up and followed the secretary out of the room, "Okay you know where the crèche is right," she said.  
"Of course," I said. "I'll come and sing out if I have to," I said. I made my way to the crèche and saw Darcy looking a little pale, and very sorry for herself. "Hi Rachel," said Sarah, yes Sarah who'd previously ran Darcy's day care had now come here, which I was grateful for.  
"What's wrong with her," I said.  
"We were having sweet time and well she had a few extra," said Sarah smiling slightly.  
"Oh dear," I said. "I'll take her home, if I'm allowed to that is,"

"Darcy," I said.  
"Hello mommy," she said sadly. "I've got a belly ache,"  
"I know sweetheart," I said, I couldn't be angry at her when she was like this. "Do you want to go home," She nodded, I picked her up and said a quick goodbye to Sarah. I walked slowly out of the crèche and back up the hallway I texted Noah to meet me in the hallway, I was halfway there when I just knew what was going to happen next. I grabbed the nearest trashcan and sat down, just as Darcy threw up into it. She started crying, she hated being sick. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her.

"Hey babe," said Noah, he looked at Darcy and frowned, he'd brought a wet paper towel and began gently wiping away at the sweat on her forhead. She was done for now, and was now crying.  
"I'm never eating sweets again," she sobbed. Noah pulled her into a hug, as I got rid of the trash can.  
"Oh Darcy it's okay," he said. "Come on let's get you home,"  
"Okay daddy," she said. "Sorry mommy,"  
"I'm not angry sweetie," I said. "Me and daddy did it once,"  
"Really," she said.

"Rachel, Noah, what are you doing out of class," said a voice.  
"Oh Annette," I said, "My daughter is sick, I'm taking her home,"  
"Why is Noah with you," she said.  
"She's my daughter too," said Noah. "Now get out of our way," I followed him and we knocked on Principle Figgins door.  
"Hello Rachel," he said. "I heard that Darcy is sick,"  
"Yes, she's just threw up in a trashcan," I said. "She should be fine, but I don't think she should stay at school today,"  
"I wouldn't recommend it, you and Noah take her home and let her rest," he said.  
"We should be back tomorrow, I don't think it's a bug," I said. "She ate too many sweets,"

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching Disney films, it actually allowed us to return to our youth, we watched, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, and then the Jungle Book as Darcy hadn't seen that. Noah caused us both to chuckle as he tried to be like the Monkeys. Darcy didn't throw up again, but I only gave her a light meal at tea time, she went to bed not long after she was very tired.

"I know we should have told her off, but I just couldn't," I said to Noah.  
"I know, she's got us wrapped around our little finger, just think when we have two kids," he said. "We'll really have to be on guard," I laughed, it was then that I felt movement in my stomach. My hand went to it and I smiled, the baby was moving. Noah looked alarmed, but I took his hand and placed it next to mine, he smiled a huge smile. "I can't wait to meet you," he said to my stomach.  
"And neither can I," I said. I kissed Noah softly and then we made our way upstairs to bed, the next scan was only a few weeks away now, I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't uploaded recently computer had a really bad virus, it's fixed now, and to make it up to you I'm posting another story too.**

Chapter Six

"Hey guys," said our friends at lunch, "Is Darcy okay,"  
"She's fine," I said. They hadn't been in the classes we had today, so I hadn't been able to speak to them, properly since this morning. "Noah got her back to her old self by doing monkey impressions,"  
"What," said Finn.  
"We watched the Jungle Book," I said. "He acted like a five year old it was very fun,"  
"I wish we could get away with watching kid stuff," said Quinn.  
"You're never too old to watch Disney films," I said. "But if you really want to, come round on Saturday and we can have a marathon, while the guys are at football practice,"

"That would be so much fun," said Quinn. I felt the baby move again and placed my hand on my stomach.  
"Are you okay," said San.  
"The baby is moving now," I said.  
"Really can I feel," said Brit. I nodded; she put her hand on my stomach and smiled. "Wow it's weird, but cool,"  
"What does it feel like to you," said San.  
"Well to me it feels like butterflies, well that's the nearest thing anyway," I said. "I must say that I love being pregnant,"

"She's pregnant," said a voice, and soon everyone was whispering. "Well we knew they'd find out eventually," I said. "I just hope they don't go back to their old ways,"  
"I'll beat the shit out of anyone who slushies my baby mama," said Noah.  
"We all will," said San.  
"I love you guys," I said, dabbing at my eyes, "My hormones are all over the place at the moment, so forgive me if I suddenly begin crying or shouting at you,"  
"I already did," said Noah. "She shouted at me this morning cuz I said she wouldn't fit into her baggy jeans now,"  
"I would have done the same thing," said Quinn.  
"Yeah and don't I know it," said Finn,

We all laughed and then groaned as the bell rang. As we walked to our next lesson, I heard some of the cheerleaders whispering, they weren't saying nice things either. But I ignored it as best I could, but their whispers were loud enough for the others to hear and San and Quinn grabbed Amber's ponytail and whispered what they would do if she spread rumours, she left with a pale face. I giggled in spite of myself, her face was very amusing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I woke up with a smile on my face, today was October 23rd, later on today I was going to find out whether I was having a boy or a girl. I put on some black leggings and a pale green mid thigh length top, and was ready for the day. "You look good," said Noah, hugging me from behind as I was making breakfast.  
"Thank you," I said. I looked at him and my breath caught, he looked really good too. "You look amazing,"  
"Well of course I do," he said. I kissed him passionately and then Darcy came in,  
"Way too much PDA," she said.  
"Who taught you that," I said laughing at her.  
"It's what they all say when you do that," she said.  
"Okay let's get to school," I said.

We got to school, dropping Darcy off in the crèche and then walked to our first lesson. It was morning break, and we were sitting with everyone in the lunch hall. "So how are you today Rach," said Quinn.  
"I'm excited," I said. "We have a scan today,"  
"Are you going to find out," said Mercedes.  
"We've decided that this time we will," I said. "We'll be back just before glee so we'll let you know how it goes,"  
"Yeah you better," said Kurt. "We need to take you shopping,"

"Oh do you guys still want to come to ours tomorrow," I said to the girls. They all nodded, and then the bell rang, so we told everyone that we will see them in glee. I looked at the time, and it was time to go. "Miss Williams can I be excused, I have a doctor's appointment," I said.  
"I suppose," she said somewhat reluctantly.  
"Okay well I will see you next week," I said. I walked out, I didn't really care what she thought, we were going to see our baby again, I really couldn't wait.

"Hey," said Noah as he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the car. We arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later, we signed in and then sat down in on the seats in the area. A couple came in and sat near us, it was the first time people hadn't looked at us in disgust. "Your first," said the lady.  
"Our second actually," I said.  
"Wow," she said. "This is our first,"  
"Congratulations," I said.  
"You too," she said. "You seem really happy,"  
"We are," I said.

"Rachel Berry," said a nurse.  
"Well that's us," I said. "It was nice talking with you,"  
"Yes," said the lady. "You too good luck," We walked hand in hand towards Dr Green's room and she smiled happily as we came in.  
"Hello," she said. "How are my favourite couple,"  
"We're good," I said.  
"Yeah we're really good," said Noah.

"Okay well let's get started," she said. "Did you bring an empty DVD,"  
"Yes," said Noah.  
"Good thing you did," I said. "I forgot about that,"

Dr Green checked my blood pressure and did other routine checks and then told me to get up on the table and raise my top and lower my leggings. "So there is the baby's head," she said, I always welled up when I saw the baby, I could never get over the fact that there was a baby inside there. It was looking a little more human now. "So do you want to know what it is," she said. I looked at Noah who also had tears in his eyes, he nodded, and so I did too.  
"Well Darcy is going to be happy," said Dr Green. "She's going to be getting a little brother,"  
"A boy," said Noah. "We're having a son,"  
"Yes you are," she said. She gave us both some tissues and then told us that the next time she hoped to see us was when the baby was born, just four months away.

We said goodbye to the couple we'd met and then made our way to the car, we couldn't stop smiling. I felt truly blessed, I had a beautiful daughter and now I was going to have a son, life couldn't get much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We picked up Darcy from the crèche and she immediately picked up on our happy mood. "Why are you so happy," she said.  
"Because we saw the baby again today," I said. "And guess what,"  
"What," she said her face looked curious, and it was really cute.  
"You have gotten your wish," I said.  
"I'm getting a brother," she said.  
"You're getting a brother," I said. She began doing a little victory dance, a little like Chandler and Joey in Friends.

We both laughed at her and she walked in between us to the choir room. "Hey guys," said Will. "How are you,"  
"We're really good," I said.  
"Can I tell them," said Darcy.  
"Of course you can," I said.  
"I'm getting my wish," she said. "I'm getting a brother," Everyone all smiled and began congratulating us.  
"We have a DVD," I said. "If you want to see it that is,"  
"Yes," said Will. "I just have something to tell you all, don't worry it's good news,"

"We have been invited to attend a special dinner, for the three finalists from Nationals," he said. "There will be a ball after, and we get to perform,"  
"When and where is it," I said.  
"New York," he said. "It's at Christmas,"  
"Oh wow," I said. "I've always wanted to see New York at Christmas,"  
"We will be flying, will you be okay to fly," said Will.  
"I'm not sure," I said. "I can call my doctor later, if not we can drive there,"

"Okay," said Darcy. "I want to see my brother," I chuckled with everyone else and we put in the DVD, I felt my eyes well up again and could see Noah's had too.  
"Wow," everyone said at once.  
"Yeah," I said. "Sorry,"  
"Well you we understand but Puck," said Artie.  
"Shut up Wheels," Noah said. "Wait till you guys have kids, you can't control it,"  
"I think it's sweet," said Brit.  
"Yeah me too," said Santana.

"So guys, I'd like us to try and come up with ideas of what we are going to perform," said Will. "I will see you on Monday,"  
"Bye," we all said.

We got home and there was a small figure sat on the doorstep. She looked up with red puffy eyes, "I don't want to stay there anymore," she said.  
"Oh Sarah," said Noah, "It's okay come on let's get you inside,"  
"Are you sure," she said. "Will Rachel mind,"  
"Of course I don't mind," I said. "You're welcome to stay here,"  
"You're not like what ma said," she said. "Is that my niece,"  
"Yes," said Noah, "And you're going to have a nephew soon as well, so what's happened little sis, you can tell us anything," 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

She didn't say anything at first, so I decided to make dinner, we ate in silence, even Darcy knew something was wrong. I bathed her and put her to bed, and made up a bed in my old room. I walked back downstairs and sat on the arm chair, Noah sat next to his sister. "So," he said. "What's wrong,"  
"Everything," she said sadly, tears streamed down her cheeks, it was heartbreaking to watch. Noah put an arm around her shoulders. "Mom refuses to believe me when I tell her what he does to me,"  
"What does he do to you," I said gently.  
"When mom isn't there, he treats me like Cinderella," she said. "Except Cinderella never got punched or kicked when she didn't do as she was told,"  
"He hits you," said Noah I could hear the anger in his voice. Sarah nodded,  
"Mom thinks that I'm lying, she tells me that I'm just like you," she said. "Apparently you said something like that happened to you,"

"His daughter gets treated like royalty," she said. "They tell her how much they love her, but I don't get told that anymore, and it hurts more than what he does to me," Noah pulled her into a tight hug as she fell apart in his arms. I felt tears in my own eyes, Sarah was just nine years old, but I held them back for now,  
"Sarah," he said softly. "I love you, and Rachel loves you, and Darcy is going to love you once she gets to know you,"  
"And I love you too," she said, "You have no idea how much I've missed you," She yawned,  
"Okay," said Noah. "I think you need a goodnight's sleep, Rachel's made up a bed for you,"  
"Really," she said, looking at me and giving me a small smile. "You didn't have to do that,"

"Of course I did," I said. "Now come on, I'll show you where your room is," I held out my hand and she took it. I led her upstairs and showed her the room. "Here it is,"  
"It's really nice," she said.  
"Sarah," I said. "I want you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything girly okay,"  
"Thank you Rachel," she said. "You're really nice,"  
"You're welcome Sarah," I said. "Are you comfortable," she nodded,  
"Can you leave the door open slightly," she said.  
"Of course," I said. I kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room, "Goodnight,"  
"Goodnight," she mumbled.

I walked back downstairs and saw Noah sitting on the sofa his head in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him. "It's not your fault," I said breaking the silence.  
"Yes it is," he said in a broken whisper. "She's my sister I'm supposed to protect her," he still kept his face hidden.  
"Noah," I said softly. "Don't hide away from me," He slowly lifted his head, and I saw unshed tears in his eyes, my heart broke for him, but Noah was one of those people who refused to show those sort of feelings. I held his hand and squeezed it gently. "Did he hurt you too,"

He nodded and pointed to a scar on his arm, "What did he do," I said softly. Noah in all the years I'd known him, had never said anything about his life at home, I knew it wasn't like mine, but I didn't ask, at the time I didn't think it was my place to ask, and then we had to focus on Darcy and it pushed to the back of my mind. "He was drunk," Noah said finally. "He put a knife to it,"  
"He, What," I couldn't believe what I'd heard. "How old were you,"  
"Six," he said so quietly I barely heard him, that was when the first tear fell, but he wiped it a way as fast as he could, as if he thought I wouldn't notice.

"My ma, bandaged it up and told me that he didn't mean to do it," he said, "But I saw the look in his eye, I've never been so scared in my life," I saw him shudder slightly, he was obviously remembering.  
"Noah," I said softly. "It's okay, you're allowed to get upset,"  
"No," he said. "I'm not, it happened long ago, it doesn't bother me so much now," I sighed, he was trying to rebuild his walls, he saw it as a sign of weakness to be upset, I hated it when the people I loved were upset, but Noah needed to open up, let all this built up hurt out.

"Well I'm going to bed," he said. "You coming," I nodded and followed him upstairs, we got changed quickly and when we got into bed, he didn't say a word. I didn't fall asleep straight away, Noah did, I heard his soft snores; it was at two in the morning when he thrashed around, and then sat up with a gasp, I saw him put his head in his hands. "Noah," I whispered, moving to kneel in front of him.  
"Rach," he choked out. "It still hurts," I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close as he finally broke down and sobbed on my shoulder.

I let my own tears fall, Noah had always maintained a strong and tough personality, but seeing him like this broke my heart, I had never seen him like this. I held him close for what seemed like hours, and eventually he had fallen asleep again, I gently lay him back down and lay down with him, finally falling to sleep myself. I wasn't going to let Noah blame himself for what had happened to his sister, I kissed his forehead softly and let my eyes close, Noah was everything to me and I knew I was everything to him, we would get through this together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I know you've been waiting for this so here is an extra long chapter to make up for the lack of updates, will be updating more regularly now, please review your comments mean alot**

Chapter Ten

The girls came over the next morning as planned, they were slightly shocked that Sarah was here, but actually I think that them being here helped her a lot. As we began watching various films from our youth, she got involved in conversations and was soon very much like the Sarah I knew, when I used to go to Noah's house. Darcy loved that she had an aunt, and the two were often found playing with Barbie dolls or watching the Disney channel. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy, cheesy I know, but hey I'm pregnant and it makes you feel like that.

The only downside was that Annette was really upping her game in the 'I hate everyone' agenda she seemed to have. It was in assembly when she really annoyed us. "Students our governors have decided a few changes need to be made, I apologise in advance to some of you," said Principal Figgins glancing at us.  
"Yes Mr Figgins is right," said Annette stepping up to the microphone. "I've observed some of the things that are going on at this school and I don't like it, First of all the children in the crèche are there for people studying childcare, they aren't there to be taken out at will," I had a feeling it was heading in this direction. "Therefore, I am going to ensure that this won't be the case, unless it is an absolute emergency they won't be allowed into the school itself,"  
"Second all classrooms will be locked at break and lunchtime, unless booked by a teacher, and finally there will be no kissing etc to occur on the school grounds," she said. "And finally, I will be assessing the reasons for leaving the school grounds,"

Mr Figgins dismissed us after that and I sighed, "Guys don't worry about it," said Will. "I booked the choir room indefinitely so we can still hang out in there,"  
"Thanks Will," I said. "And I'm not going to listen to the rule about no children in the school, Darcy will still be hanging out with us,"  
"Hell yeah," said Noah. "And Sarah too,"  
"Who's Sarah," said Artie.  
"My sister," said Noah. "She's living with us from now on,"

Lunchtime arrived and I walked to the crèche and Darcy ran and gave me a hug she knew to be careful. I didn't pick her up, as I didn't want to put extra strain on my back, I had a feeling my son wasn't going to be a light baby. "Are we going to the choir room," she said.  
"Of course sweetie," I said. "I'll see you after lunch Sarah,"  
"Yes have fun Darcy," she said smiling she was such a nice person, she didn't judge us or anything I smiled.  
"Miss Berry did you not hear me state the new rules this morning," said Annette's voice.  
"Yes," I said. "But you can't tell me what to do about my daughter,"

"I can," she said. "I don't want this school to be associated with children like that,"  
"Excuse me," I said, "Children like what,"  
"Bastards," she said. "That's what she and that thing in your stomach are," I was hurt, immensely so, but I tried to hide it.  
"I don't know who you think you are," I said. "But don't you ever call my children by that name again,"  
"I can do what I like," she said. "We are all entitled to our opinions, and I've heard about your, well I wouldn't call them parents, people like that shouldn't even exist,"  
"Don't you speak about them like that," I said. "They were good people, so much better than you will ever be,"

"You think Broadway would want a dirty slut like you," she said.  
"Of course they would," said a voice, I turned and saw Coach Sylvester. "I am disgusted, that you call yourself a governor, you are nothing more than a bully, how you got elected I'll never know, but you're not going to be in this position for long, now get lost before I call your boss," she glared at both of us and then walked off. "Are you okay Rachel,"  
"I've been better," I said. "I mean I am used to people judging us but it hurts," I felt a tears fall down my cheek and Sue put an arm around my shoulders.  
"Don't cry mommy," said Darcy. "I love you, you are amazing,"

"I love you too Darcy," I said I knelt down and gave her a hug. "Now and always,"  
"Come on I'll walk with you to the choir room," Sue said.  
"How come you're being so nice to us," I said. "I mean you used to hate us,"  
"I never hated you," she said. "I was just envious,"  
"How so," I said.  
"You all have something that I haven't had in a long time," she said.  
"What's that," I said.  
"Love and family," she said. "You all love each other like a family and I was angry that you could have that and I didn't but then I decided that if I was nice to you then I might be able to have some of it,"

"Of course you can," I said. "Everyone deserves that,"  
"Thank you Rachel," she said. "Now I have to go the Cheerios are waiting,"  
"Thank You Coach," I said. I sighed and walked into the choir room.  
"Hey are you okay," said Noah, concerned.  
"Annette found me and called our children a filthy name," I said.  
"What name Rachel," said Will.  
"It begins with B," I said. I heard the shocked gasps. "She said things about my parents and then told me Broadway wouldn't want slut like me,"

"That bitch," said Noah, Darcy giggled loudly at that and we all smiled at her.  
"But then Coach Sylvester came by and told her off she's really not that bad, she told me she was just envious of us," I said.  
"Sue, envious of us," said Will.  
"Yes, because we're a family," I said.  
"That we are," said Noah. "A big but amazing family," He picked up Darcy and hugged both me and her, and of course our son who kicked showing that he was part of the family too. Soon we were surrounded by our friends in a group hug. "This reminds me of the Teletubbies," said Darcy. I laughed at her, sometimes it was hard to remember she was only three, she was so clever, but she was and it always made me smile.

We spent the remaining lunch period eating and just singing and dancing, we weren't going to let a bitch like Annette come between us, mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. So we also plotted ways to get Annette fired, some were a bit drastic, like Noah suggesting we got her drunk tied and her to the flag pole, but it was still fun.

Driving home later that day after glee my thoughts went to my son, and I began thinking of baby names, "What do you think of Jack," I said.  
"It's awesome in coke," said Noah.  
"No," I said, chuckling, remembering when we'd had one too many, only once the hangover the next day put us off for life. "As in naming our son Jack,"  
"I like it," said Darcy.  
"Yeah me too," said Sarah. "Are you going to have middle name,"  
"Noah," I said.  
"What," he said.  
"No I mean, Jack Noah Puckerman," I said. He smiled and I could see tears in his eyes, I smiled at him too.

"That sounds awesome," said Darcy. "Can't we just get him now,"  
"No Darcy," I said softly. "You'll just have to be patient,"  
"I know but it sucks," she said, "What are we having for dinner,"  
"Well," I said. "We eating out tonight, do you remember when we went to the diner Darcy,"  
"Are we going there," she said excitedly.  
"Yes we are," I said. She clapped her hands in excitement and began to tell Sarah all about it, I grinned at the two of them, and felt Jack kick again, "I can't wait to meet you," I said rubbing my hand across the bump.  
"Neither can I," said Noah. "He's gonna be such a badass," I giggled, I knew Noah was really happy that his name would be his middle name, I sighed contentedly my family was almost complete, just a few more months and it would be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I've been thinking," said Noah, as we cuddled in bed later that night.  
"About what," I said. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing,"  
"Oh don't worry it's a good thing, I was just thinking about what our wedding will be like," he said smiling.  
"I've been thinking about that too," I said. "Tell me I'm being silly but we're both eighteen now, so it's legal, and I don't know whether it's because Christmas isn't that far away,"  
"You want to get married soon," he said smiling. "I do too, I think that would be a great way to end our year and start a new one as husband and wife,"  
"How about when we're in New York," I said. "I wouldn't want it to be on Christmas Day, because that's all about the kids, but it will be close enough to Christmas,"

"We could do it in Central Park by the lake," he said.  
"Oh that would be wonderful," I said. "Especially if it snows,"  
"Yeah," he said smiling. "So will you change your name,"  
"Of course," I said. "I love being a Berry, but I want to be a Puckerman, I mean Darcy is, and Jack is, so now I think it's my turn to join,"  
"That makes me so happy," he said. "I love you so much,"  
"I love you too," I said. "So much,"

I kissed him softly and it became much more intense and, well come on you know what we're like, soon we were making slow and passionate love. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face, I really couldn't wait to become Mrs Rachel Puckerman.

The next day was a Saturday, so I began looking on my laptop and began writing down numbers to call people. It was soon all arranged, we were getting married at 9pm 23rd December. Now all we had to do was tell our friends because of course they would be our bridesmaids and groomsmen. So we spent the day decided who we were going to invite. I hadn't spoken to my extended family for years, they could cope with my parents, but I suppose one scandal is bad enough, they refused to help during my pregnancy and we didn't see them until the funeral of my parents.

I had hoped that seeing us, and seeing how much we cared for each other, would have buried the hatchet so to speak, but it hadn't. But being the person that I am, I didn't want to just not invite them, I decided to call them and invite them. "Hello," said my grandmother's voice.  
"Hello Grandma," I said.  
"Oh it's you," she said. "Don't tell me he's left you and you want us to bail you out," I bit my lip to refrain from saying something I would regret.  
"You couldn't be more wrong Grandma," I said through my teeth. "Look you don't have to come, but I think we owe it to my parents to put this all behind us and start a fresh,"  
"I suppose you're right," she said after a few minutes.  
"I'm getting married Grandma," I said.  
"What," she said, it sounded like she's spat out whatever she was drinking.  
"You heard me," I said. "I know this might be a shock to you, but please hear me out," all I heard was the sound of the phone call ending.

I sighed, but decided not to dwell on it too much, there were 6 weeks yet. Even thinking about it made me shiver with excitement. I really couldn't wait. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

On Monday we arrived at school with huge smiles on our faces. Everyone was waiting at our lockers, and looked a little confused. "Okay what are you two smiling about," said Quinn. "We know, your engaged, pregnant and having a son,"  
"We've set a date for our wedding," I said.  
"Awesome when is it," she said.  
"December 23rd," I said.  
"Really, that soon," said Mercedes.  
"Yes," said Noah, "You got a problem,"

"No," said Quinn. "I think it's great," they all nodded in agreement.  
"So where are you having it," said Brit.  
"Well, in wonderful place called Central Park," I said.  
"But that's in New York," said Kurt.  
"Yes," I said. "We arranged it all at the weekend, we'll be getting married by the lake,"  
"That's so romantic," said Brit. "Who's idea was that,"  
"Mine," said Noah.  
"Really," said Santana.

"Excuse me," said a voice, we all narrowed our eyes and turned to face Annette. "The bell is going to ring in a moment and you haven't even sorted out your books, get a move on," It was clear she wasn't going to move until we did,  
"So I guess I'll see you all at lunch," I said.  
"Well duh," said Quinn.  
"The choir room will be locked," said Annette. "I thought I made it clear the other day about you going in there,"  
"Yes, but it had already been booked," said Noah. "And don't think I didn't hear what you called my children, you should be very lucky you're a woman,"  
"Are you threatening me Mr Puckerman," she said. "And anyway it's the truth," she walked off smirking.

"Okay I'm slashing her tires," said Santana. "No one says that to you guys,"  
"Don't worry about it," I said. "We can complain about her to the school board,"  
"Yeah but they won't listen to us," said Quinn. "I mean look at how little they know about the glee club,"  
"Yes, but if all of you guys said something plus Coach Sylvester then I think they'd listen," I said. "Anyway, I need to go, I don't want to be late, see you at lunch,"

The bell rang and we all went off in our intended directions. Lunch arrived and so I picked up Darcy from the crèche and we were all sat in the choir room when Will came in. "Hey guys," he said. "Annette's on the warpath so beware,"  
"I know we saw her this morning," said Santana. "She is lucky her tires haven't been slashed,"  
"Okay, so we can make it look like we're actually doing something here for glee which we are anyway," he said. "We need to pick songs for the dinner,"  
"Oh Will, before we go any further I'd just like to tell you that we're getting married whilst we're there," I said.  
"Wow," he said smiling. "Congratulations on that,"

"So any ideas," he said.  
"Christmas songs," said Darcy.  
"That's not a bad idea," said Will. "Thank you Darcy, so what songs should we do,"  
"Can I do one on the piano," I said.  
"You can play piano," said Kurt.  
"Yes," I said. "Did you not know that," everyone shook their heads. "Oh, well I can play guitar and the flute too,"  
"Yeah and don't I know it," said Noah smirking.  
"What I play it very well," I said.  
"I know," he said.

I could see everyone giggling, and then it hit me as to what he was talking about. "You are such a sex maniac," I said hitting him playfully.  
"I know, but at the moment so are you," he said.  
"It's the hormones," I said. "They make me horny,"  
"I know I'm not complaining," he said.  
"We're getting off track here guys," said Will, although he was laughing too.  
"Sorry," said Noah.

"I thought I told you this room would be locked," said Annette's voice, "And you've disobeyed me about children in the school too,"  
"I booked the room Annette," said Will. "We are discussing ideas for our trip to New York,"  
"You did not clear it with me," she said.  
"I cleared it with Figgins, since he is the actual boss around here," Will said.  
"Well you'll have to unclear it, because the governors require this room," she said.  
"It's okay Annette," said the male governor we'd seen in September. "There's an empty classroom just along the hall, and I'd have thought you'd have known that this room would be in use,"  
"Fine we'll go to the other room," she said. "But this isn't over William,"

She walked out, but as she did a sandwich collided with her head, I looked and saw Darcy with a grin on her face. I quickly put my finger on my lips and she knew to change her expression. "Which one of you freaks threw that," she said.  
"What did you just call them," said the male governor coming back into the room.  
"It was a heat of the moment thing, one of them threw a sandwich at me," she said.  
"That may be so," he said. "But consider that a warning, if I hear you've said anything else like that, you're out of a job,"

"But she has," said Darcy.  
"I'm sorry what dear," he said.  
"She called me and my mommy nasty words," Darcy said.  
"Is this true," said the male governor.  
"It's the first I've heard about it," said Annette.  
"No it's not," said Noah. "She's called my fiancée and children disgusting names and also said things about my fiancée's parents who died in May,"  
"They're making it up," said Annette.

"No they are not," said Coach Sylvester. "I heard you the other day, I'd be more than happy to fill you in sir,"  
"Okay," said the male governor. "Both of you come with me, and you two as well, your daughter can come too," We got up and followed them into the other classroom.  
"I apologise for that everyone," he said. "Oh take a seat, you three," we sat down on the chairs, Darcy sat on Noah's lap.  
"What's going on Rob," said a lady.  
"Annette here has not been as nice as she's had us believe," said the man we now knew as Rob.

He explained what he had been told and we confirmed it, as well as Coach Sylvester, and then came the moment we'd been waiting for, Annette was suspended until February. She looked furious, but not with them, with us. "Just you wait," she said. "Enjoy the next few months because I will be back and you'll be sorry," Once she left, Rob dismissed us and once we walked back into the choir room we burst out laughing. "What's going on guys," said Will.  
"She's been suspended," I said. "Until February,"  
"Thank you Darcy," I said.  
"What did I do," she said.

"You threw the sandwich," I said. "Which I have to say was a great shot, and that got her to call us freaks, and led to her being punished,"  
"Oh," she said. "You're welcome,"

We spent the remaining ten minutes of lunch choosing the songs for the dinner party. We chose;  
Let it Snow, (group number)  
Jingle Bells, (the boys)  
Wonderful Day Of The Year, (group number)  
God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, (the girls)  
O Holy Night, (myself, with everyone as backing vocals)

It was going to be amazing, even more so that we were getting married, I've said it before but I really can't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Thanksgiving was wonderful, the four of us had a wonderful meal, cooked by both Noah and me, and in the late afternoon we had a walk in the park, and on the way back, the first snowflakes of winter began to fall, it was simply beautiful, I've always thought there was something so magical about snow. We got in at seven and I put Darcy to bed and me Noah and Sarah stayed up for a while drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows talking and laughing it was one of the best Thanksgiving's I'd ever had.

The atmosphere around school was changing, it had been since Halloween, but now that it was December, everyone all seemed to be in the Christmas spirit, decorations hung in the hallways, mistletoe was also located in various locations, not that Noah and I needed it. Baby Jack was making it a little uncomfortable to sleep, so most mornings I got up and made a hot chocolate for myself and sat in the window seat of our bedroom.

We had moved Darcy's things into what was once my old bedroom, and she and Sarah shared it, it was bigger than Darcy's room so there was more space. They were happy to have their own little bathroom. On the Saturday before we went to New York, I went shopping with the girls just for some basics, we still had Darcy's old furniture, it was all white so there wasn't any problems there, but we did need a new pram and a Moses basket as well as a some blue items. We bought blue blankets and towels, and some clothes and shoes. Jack was happily bouncing around and I smiled happily, it just proved that he was alive and kicking.

We arrived home and saw the boys sitting on the couches looking tired and worn out, they also were covered in both white and blue paint. "What's going on," I said. "Why are you all covered in paint, have you been playing with the girls,"  
"No," said Noah. "Come with me," he held my hand and took me upstairs, as we reached what was going to be the nursery he covered my eyes. Once inside he removed his hands and told me to open my eyes, and when I did they filled with tears.

The room had been painted a beautiful pale blue, and had white clouds on towards the ceiling. The baby would stay with us for the first few weeks and then would go into the nursery, so Darcy's old crib was in the corner. It was just perfect. "Did you all do this," I said.  
"Yes," he said. "I asked everyone when you went to the bathroom the other day, in glee club,"  
"It's wonderful," I said. "I can't thank you enough,"  
"All you have to do is kiss me," said Noah. "I think that will be enough," I more than happily obliged.  
"Okay I know Puck is awesome, but we did work too," said Mike, the others had joined us.  
"I know," I said. "Thank you guys," We shared one big group hug, "So I've been shopping all day and my feet are swollen so if we all go downstairs, we can order pizza,"

"Can I have, a large spicy chilli chicken, with garlic bread crust and wedges," I said, everyone looked at me, I never usually ordered so much food. "I'm really hungry,"  
"The cravings have started," said Noah. "When she was pregnant with Darcy it was Chocolate Eclairs and Doughnuts,"  
"Can we hurry up I'm hungry," I whined, I could see everyone trying not to laugh. "Don't start laughing," I growled, I sighed and eventually started laughing. "Sorry guys, my hormones are playing up,"  
"It's fine," said Quinn.  
"Yeah this is just the beginning," said Noah.  
"Noah Puckerman, if you carry on, you will be sleeping on the sofa until the baby is born," I said. "And hurry up with the pizza,"  
"Okay," he said, he didn't look as scared as the others did.  
"Sorry guys," I said. "But wait until you have kids,"

I was okay for the rest of the night, and slept a little later than usual, but Jack was using my bladder as a squeeze toy so I had to get up. Noah wasn't in bed which puzzled me. After going to the bathroom I went into the girls bedroom, and he was on Sarah's bed with both her and Darcy in each arm. I smiled at the sight, and quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture, the flash woke him up. "Morning," he mumbled. "Sarah had a nightmare and Darcy came and got me,"  
"It's fine," I said. "It made for a great picture,"  
"Morning mommy," said Darcy. "Morning Daddy,"  
"Yeah Morning guys," said Sarah.

"So what's for breakfast," said Darcy.  
"Well, I'm craving a bacon sandwich like you wouldn't believe," I said.  
"Really," said Noah. "I guess I'll join you with that,"  
"Us too," said Darcy and Sarah.  
"Okay," said Noah. "Four bacon sandwiches coming right up,"

We ate breakfast and just chilled in our pyjamas for most of the day, life really couldn't get much better, and once Jack is here my family will be complete, I really... (A/N: lol not going to say it again) am excited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update on this, but I hope you like it, I have put some links to wedding items, on my profile, check it out and tell me what you think, I will add a few more soon.**

**I'll update again soon**

Hannah xxx

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

As December began I decided that it was time to start looking for my wedding dress and the girls bridesmaid dresses. So in glee I asked the girls when they were free. We agreed to go shopping at the weekend. I woke up early, well Jack woke me up early, and sat downstairs in the lounge drinking a cup of tea since I couldn't drink coffee. It had snowed during the night and because it was still early it hadn't been walked on it was all pristine. It looked beautiful.

Thankfully there wasn't too much and I could still drive in it, not that the truck needed help in the snow. "I wondered where you were," said Noah's voice.  
"Yes, Jack woke me up early and I couldn't get back to sleep," I said. "It's beautiful outside,"  
"I don't know," he said. "I think you're even more beautiful, especially now,"  
"I love you," I said, I kissed him softly, "Would you like a drink,"  
"Yes," he said. "But I'll make it,"  
"I can make tea Noah," I said.  
"I know," he said. "But it's my job as your future husband to look after you,"  
"Okay," I said. "I'll make the next one,"

We sat on the sofa with the throw over us in a comfortable silence, and then we heard the girls, "It's snowed Sarah get up," said Darcy's voice.  
"Darcy," she said, "It's not even seven yet,"  
"So," she said. "It's snowed,"  
"Okay, okay," said Sarah. "I'm up,"  
"Mommy, daddy, where are you," said Darcy.  
"We're downstairs sweetie," I said.  
"Can we go out in the snow," she said. "Please,"  
"After we've had breakfast," I said. "It's still early,"

Breakfast was short and sweet since Darcy really wanted to go out in the snow. "Okay," I said. "Come on girls let's go and get our warm clothes," I dressed Darcy in her thick coat and mittens with her woolly hat. She looked so sweet. "Now I'm going to get ready okay," I said. "I'll be just a few minutes," I put on my long black leggings, a thigh length jumper, and then my red coat with my scarf gloves and hat. Noah had got jeans and a fleece jacket, he looked gorgeous as ever. "Ready to go," he said.  
"Yes," I said.

We spent the next hour and a half building a snow man, he was pretty cool. He had black flat stones for eyes, sticks for arms, we found an old hat and scarf and obviously a carrot for his nose. I took photos of Darcy and Sarah with him, and it was then that everyone else turned up. "Hey guys," I said.  
"I like the snowman," said Quinn. "He's good,"  
"I'm just going to get a different coat and shoes, this one's a little wet and then we can go," I said. "Darcy, Sarah, can you go and sit in the truck," I said. "Would you help Darcy, Quinn,"  
"Sure," she said.

I grabbed my things and kissed Noah goodbye and then climbed into the truck. "So where do you want to go first," said Quinn.  
"Well, I was thinking the other night about colours, I've decided to go with pale blue for you guys is that okay," I said.  
"That sounds nice," said Brit.  
"Obviously my dress will be white, but I won't know until I see it," I said.  
"Are you having a Jewish ceremony," said Quinn.  
"Well," I said. "Although we are Jewish, we really don't practice it, so we're having a minister from the register office do the ceremony for us,"

We arrived at the first dress store and I managed to find the bridesmaid dresses, they were a pale blue simple but stylish. They were knee length and the girls thought that they could be worn to other events not just the wedding(link on profile). There was also a little blue dress with a sash around the middle, that I got Darcy to try on and she looked so pretty (link on profile).

So the girls were all sorted it was just me, I should probably have looked on a few websites before had to get some ideas, we were at the third shop and as I was searching through the racks I saw it. I took it into the dressing room and the assistant helped me with the zip. It fit over my bump perfectly, although I would make sure that would still be the case in a few weeks, of course. I smiled, this was the dress (Link to dress on profile, imagine that it can go over a baby bump). "Girls," I said. "What do you think," I walked out.  
"You look stunning," said Brit. "It's perfect,"

"Kids these days," muttered an older lady to who I presume was her daughter. "How does she have this sort of money at her age,"  
"Excuse me," I said. "Do you have a problem," she looked shocked that I had heard her and struggled to come up with a response. "To be honest it's not your concern whether I have the money, I wouldn't be shopping here if I didn't,"  
"Does your daddy know your spending his cash on a wedding dress," she said.  
"My parents are dead," I said. "They left behind some money to pay for my wedding, I wasn't aware that was a crime,"  
"I'm sorry dear," said who I assume was the daughter. "My mother is a little nosy and should learn to keep out of other people's business, it's a beautiful dress, I hope you are very happy,"  
"Thank You," I said. "Well come on girls, all we need now are those wraps to go round our shoulders,"

"We sell those dear," said the assistant. "I assume you're getting married soon,"  
"Yes, in a few weeks actually," I said. "December 22nd,"  
"Are you getting married here in Lima," she said.  
"No in New York," I said.  
"Oh how wonderful," she said. "Here we are,"

The wraps were bought they were white faux fur, it made our dresses feel a little more festive. "So," I said, as we were driving home. "I think we deserve a nice hot chocolate when we get in, Sarah can you call home and ask Noah to start some," she did and we laughed as we heard him groan, apparently he was winning.  
"Noah, stop moaning," I said. "You know you'll do it anyway, like you said it's your job,"  
"I knew I shouldn't have said that," he said, but I could tell he was joking, "I'll see you in a bit,"  
"Bye, I love you," I said.  
"Love you too," he said and with that he hung up, and we continued the journey, Christmas songs were playing, and Fairytale Of New York by the Pogues (love that song, if you don't know it check it out via You Tube) came on, I smiled knowing in a few weeks time I would be having my very own fairytale in New York.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey guys," said Will as he came into the room, it was our last glee practice before the holidays, the dinner and (insert excited scream) our wedding. "We need to go the gym, there is a special event going on," he was smiling as if he knew something we didn't. We made our way into the gym and sat down on the seats that had been placed in the room. "Oh Rachel and Noah," said Will, "You have to sit here,"  
We were puzzled, but when other parents arrived, I had an idea of what was going on. Soon the entire room was filled, and Principal Figgins and Sarah (group leader) stood on the stage.

"Hello everyone welcome," he said. "As you know we have a crèche attached to our school and in light of the festive season, they have put together something special for us,"  
"Hi everyone," said Sarah. "I'm Sarah, the leader, and I have been so impressed with all of the children, and so we know how hard the year has been for some of you, so we're giving you an early Christmas present, come on out everyone," All of the children came out dressed in Christmas tree outfits, I spotted Darcy who was beaming.

"Oh my gosh," I said. "We need to record this,"  
"I'm already there," said Noah.  
"They all look so cute," I said.

"So we'll start off with a song," said Sarah. She went and sat at the piano and began to play the opening chords to 'O Christmas Tree'

_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
Not only green when summer's here,  
But also when it's cold and drear.  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging!_

O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Such pleasure do you bring me;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Such pleasure do you bring me;  
Oh Every year this Christmas Tree  
Brings to us such joy and glee!  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Such pleasure do you bring me

O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Oh evergreen, unchanging  
A symbol of good will and love  
You'll ever be unchanging  
Each shining light, each silver bell,  
No other light spreads cheer so well.  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
You'll ever be unchanging.

I felt my eyes watering, and began searching for a tissue. So not all of them were in tune, but it was just so cute. We applauded them loudly when they finished, and that included the rest of the school too. "Weren't they just amazing," said Sarah. "These kids are the best kids, and they're always telling me about their families, Darcy especially," I laughed along with Noah. "So we decided that we would put together a little film of pictures and they'll tell you how much they love you," I recalled giving some pictures of us to Darcy she said they were learning about families.

The video started and gentle music played in the background, it was clear how much the kids loved their families, there were so many touching moments, I'm sure my make up was ruined. "Hey Everyone," said Darcy's voice. "I'm Darcy, and I live with my mommy and daddy and auntie, I love them all so much, and I love my baby brother Jack, but mommy says I can't meet him yet, my mommy and daddy are called nasty words, but I still love them, if you knew them you would too, so mommy daddy auntie Sarah and glee club, I love you with all my heart,"

I was practically sobbing of course they were happy tears. I loved my daughter so much. "So we have one final song, and we have a request," said Sarah. "I've heard that there are twelve people in this room who can sing, and dance, who are they kids,"  
"Glee Club," they all said at once.  
"Would they like to come and join us," said Sarah.  
"Yeah come on mommy and daddy," said Darcy's voice.

We got up and were joined by the others, I sat on a stool, and Darcy explained to us. "What are we singing," I whispered.  
"Silent Night," I said. "We sing first, then you guys, and then everyone,"  
"Okay," I said. She went and stood with her friends and Sarah began the music.

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

_(with the glee guys, imagine Rachel starts it off and she's joined by Noah on second line and they're joined by Finn and Quinn eventually blending so they're all singing)  
Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm and all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

It was a wonderful sound to hear everyone in the room singing, it made me feel all warm and happy, like everything was going to be okay. The special assembly came to a close and we spent the remaining afternoon in the choir room singing Christmas songs and dancing, it was our own Christmas party, I was very proud to be part of what we were, a family all be it a very odd one to those who didn't know us, but that is what we are.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this one in a while, so this is an extra long chapter to make up for it, the wedding will be very soon, so I hope you'll be patient.**

**I'll be updating my other stories too, so bare with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter, (mention's of 9/11 sorry if that offends anyone).**

**Here's the Chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"There you are," said Will. "I thought you'd be the first here,"  
"Sorry," said Noah. "But we've found out how to help with the water shortages in Africa,"  
"Noah," I said, punching his arm.  
"What," he said. "You peed like five times before we got here,"  
"Well it's not my fault," I said. "He thinks my bladder's a squeeze toy,"  
"I know," he said. "Hey kid you think you could cut your mom some slack," he said to my stomach.  
"Okay well now that we're all here, we need to get checked in," said Will he looked a little annoyed.

"Why are you angry Will," said Darcy.  
"I'm not," he said.  
"Oh," she said. "I know why, you and Emma didn't play this morning," Will who was drinking, spat out his drink all over Emma, who was now glaring at Will.  
"Now you definitely won't be getting any," she said. "I'm going to get cleaned up,"  
"Emma," said Will. "Wait here everyone," he shot a glare in our direction, and rushed after her. As soon as he was out of ear shot, we all burst out laughing.  
"You are awesome Darcy," said Mike and Matt together.  
"I know," she said.

We checked in, after Will and Emma returned, they were glaring at each other. We were currently in our seats on our way to New York, Darcy and Sarah were sat next to me, and Noah was sat next to Finn and Quinn. I sighed, I normally hated sitting on the aisle seat, but at the moment I was thankful, as I needed to go to the bathroom again. I got up and walked to the end of the plane, and the sound of two people, well it was obvious what they were doing, I knocked on the door, I was desperate. The door opened and was stunned, Will and Emma were buttoning up their shirts, they didn't even look at me their faces were bright red, they went back to their seats keeping their heads down. I laughed loudly in the bathroom, people probably thought I was crazy.

I was still giggling when I got back to my seat. "What are you laughing at," said Quinn. I looked and saw that the girls were both asleep, "Will and Emma joined the mile high club," I said and began laughing again, this time they joined me. We landed in New York sometime later and when we saw Will and Emma, we snickered.  
"I thought you said he wasn't getting any," said Quinn.  
"It went out the window," said Emma, she was smiling.  
"Well at least you're smiling now," I said.

We got onto the minibus that would take us to the hotel, I was shaking with excitement I loved New York. We'd unpacked everything and Will told us we could explore, but to be safe and stay in groups. Noah, Sarah and Darcy were with me. I showed them all of the things I liked about the city, we were simply walking along, when everything seemed to get quieter, I was puzzled for a moment, but then I saw where we were. I felt tears in my eyes, but I always visited this place when I came to New York, I don't think anyone with a heart couldn't.

"I can't believe it's been ten years," said Noah, I noticed he too had tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.  
"It's okay," I said. "You can cry here," he shook his head.  
"What's wrong mommy," said Darcy.  
"This place is a very sad place," I said. "People died here ten years ago,"  
"Oh," she said. "But they're in heaven with granddad and grandpa right,"  
"Of course they are," I said.

We walked around looking at all the names of the people who lost their lives. I saw Noah, he was sitting on a bench, I sat next to him. "I didn't think it would affect me this much," he said as he scrubbed his face.  
"Don't ever hide your feelings from me," I said taking his hands in mine. "I always know when you're upset, and it's more than okay you are," I hugged him and we both cried together, and then two other pairs of arms, much smaller joined in.  
"It's okay mommy and daddy," said Darcy. "I love you,"  
"And we love you," I said. "Both of you,"

We smiled at each other as we pulled out of the hug. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate, I refused to answer my phone, but I glanced at the time. "We have to get back to the hotel, we need to get ready for the dinner," I said. "Come on," Once we were out of there, my phone rang again and I answered it.  
"Rachel," said Will's voice. "Where are you everyone's worried sick,"  
"I'm sorry Will we lost track of time," I said. "We're on our way back now,"  
"Are you okay, you sound like you're crying," he said.  
"I'm fine," I said. "We were at Ground Zero,"  
"Oh, I see," he said. "Well I'll see you in a while,"

We got back to the hotel and found everyone sitting in the bar area. "Are you guys okay," said Quinn. "You look like you've both been crying,"  
"We're fine," said Noah.  
"Where were you," said Finn. "You look like you've been to a funeral,"  
"More like a resting place," I said. "We were at Ground Zero,"  
"Oh," they all said at once.  
"I remember thinking it was some kind of horror movie at first," said Will. "We were all in assembly when Mr Figgins put on the big TV,"  
"Even Sue, was upset," said Emma.

We sat in silence for a few moments and then Will told us that we needed to get ready. "I can't believe Puck got upset," said Mercedes.  
"He does have feelings," I said, a little angrily. "He just doesn't like to show them,"  
"She's not saying that Rachel," said Kurt. "It's just that we've never seen Puck upset before,"  
"I know," I said. "I'm sorry for snapping,"  
"We know," said Mercedes. "You're hormones are all over the place,"  
"I wasn't snapping at you because of my hormones," I said. "I was snapping at you because I was angry that you assume, that my fiancé soon to be husband, never gets upset, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get ready on my own,"

I huffed angrily and stormed into my room. I smiled at the sight that greeted me it calmed me down completely, Sarah and Darcy were snuggled up on the bed fast asleep. "Hey Rachel," said Sarah.  
"Hey Sarah," I said. "Do you want me to help you get ready," she nodded, and so I helped her get into the dress she'd picked out for the occasion.  
"You are a great big sister you know that," she said.  
"Thank you Sarah," I said. "And you are a great little sister,"  
"Love you Rachel," she said giving me a hug.  
"I love you too Sarah," I said.  
"I love you both too," said Darcy's voice she put her arms around my shoulders.  
"Well I know you do," I said.

"God how mushy can we get," said Noah, I didn't realise he was in here, he looked devastatingly handsome, he was only wearing boxers and a wife beater, but still. "You know," said Sarah. "I think we should show my brother just how mushy we can be,"  
"Yeah," said Darcy. "Daddy, loves being tickled,"  
"No I don't," he said smirking, I knew he would let them anyway.  
"Oh he does girls," I said.  
"Rach," he said. "You're supposed to support me," While he was distracted, the girls launched themselves on him and the three of them fell onto the bed.  
"Mommy you've gotta hep us," said Darcy. I joined them and we all laughed hysterically for the next ten minutes or so.

"Guys are you ready," shouted Finn.  
"Shit," I said. "Give us half an hour,"  
"Okay," he said.

I had the quickest shower and then tied my hair up into a bug bun. I did my makeup and then Noah helped me into my dress, it was a midnight blue floor length dress. "You look so hot," he said.  
"You don't look bad yourself," I said. "Come on we need to go,"  
"Damn woman," he said. "We should've said 45minutes,"  
"The girls are in the room," I said.  
"Oh yeah," he said.  
"Come on," I said. "You'd forget your head if it was loose,"

We walked out of the room and down to the foyer, where we met everyone else. "Wow," said Quinn. "You look gorgeous," she said.  
"Yeah you do," said Kurt, he hugged me and whispered his apologies.  
"I'm sorry about earlier Rachel," said Mercedes.  
"It's okay," I said. "I just get upset when people don't see what I see,"

"Okay everyone, wow you all look amazing," said Will we all said our thanks. Emma looked so different in her dress, I smiled at her, "We'll be eating dinner first and then we'll be performing we are the last one's there are two groups before us, so let's do this,"

We got into the taxis, that Will had booked for all of us, and they drove us to the place where we would be performing. I was excited and nervous, there were apparently going to be some high profile people there. Will hadn't told us who. I wondered who they could be...


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the last chapters guys, I hope you enjoy them,**

**Hannah xxx**

Chapter Seventeen

"Here's our table," said Will, "I believe there are name cards," he was right, I was sat next to Darcy whom they'd gotten a tall chair with arms on so she would fall. Noah was on the other side of her, and Sarah on the other side of me. Our meal was fabulous, I couldn't get enough of it, baby Jack might have been playing some part in that though. Well that was my excuse. Anyway, we all watched the second and third place clubs perform and they were good, it was clear they deserved to have gotten this fat in the competition.

Darcy and Sarah stayed at the table with Will and Emma, and we went to the back of the stage, and waited for our cue. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the show choir champions 2010 New Directions," said the man who'd been selected as the host. WE all lined up in our places and waited for the music to begin,

_Noah: Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful  
But The Fire Is So Delightful  
Rachel: Since We've No Place To Go  
Everyone: Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow_

Quinn: Man, It Doesn't Show Signs of Stopping  
And I've Brought Some Corn For Popping  
Finn: The Lights Are Turned Way Down Low  
Everyone: Let It Snow, Let It Snow

Everyone: When We Finally Kiss Goodnight  
How I'll Hate Going Out In A Storm: But If You Really Hold Me Tight  
All The Way Home I'll Be Warm

Rachel &Noah: And The Fire Is Slowly Dying  
Finn & Quinn: And My Dear We're Still Goodbying  
Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Noah But As Long As You Love Me So  
Let It Snow, Let It Snow, And Snow

(Insturmental)

Everyone: When We Finally Kiss Goodnight  
How I'll Hate Going Out In A Storm  
But If You Really Grab Me Tight  
All The Way Home I'll Be Warm

Everyone: Oh! The Fire Is Slowly Dying  
And My Dear We're Still Goodbying  
But As Long As You Love Me So  
Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

The audience clapped loudly, and myself and the girls went to sides as the guys grabbed their guitars and Finn sat behind the drums for their rocked up version of Jingle Bells;

_Noah: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
All: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh._

Artie: Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Finn: Bells on bobtails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight!

All: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

Noah: Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young,  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song;  
Artie: Just get a bobtailed bay  
Two forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead.

All: Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.  
Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle Jingle Jingle all the way;  
Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse...

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells,

Oh! what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
Jingle all the way  
Jingle bells

We cheered loudly with the audience and walked back onstage for the next group number;

_All: Were on the island of mystic toys  
Girls: Here we don't want to stay  
Boys: We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh  
_

_Artie: A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys  
All: When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
_

_Finn: A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout  
Quinn:"Wake up! Dont you know that its time to come out!"  
All: When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
_

_All: Toys galore scattered on the floor  
Theres no room for more  
And its all because of Santa Claus  
Noah: A scooter for Jimmy  
Rachel: A dolly for Sue  
Brittany: The kind that will even say "How do you do?"  
All: When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
_

_Tina: Howd you like to be a spotted elephant?  
Artie: Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!  
Quinn: Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?  
Spoken: We are all Christmas!  
All: If were on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!_

I smiled, it was such a wonderful feeling when we got the attention that we deserved, when people who didn't know us, judged us purely on our talent and not our high school status. I was however getting a little tired standing on my feet, so I was glad there were only two more numbers left, although I wasn't singing for the next one I was just glad to sit down.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The girls got to their places and began to sing;

_Mercedes: God rest ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember, Christ, our Saviour  
Was born on Christmas day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy_

Brittany: From God our Heavenly Father  
A blessed Angel came;  
And unto certain Shepherds  
Brought tidings of the same:  
How that in Bethlehem was born  
The Son of God by Name.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

Santana: "Fear not," said the Angel,  
"Let nothing you affright,  
This day is born a Saviour  
Of pure or Virgin bright,  
To free all those who trust in Him  
From Satan's power and might."  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

All: Now to the Lord sing praises,  
All you within this place,  
And with true love and brotherhood  
Each other now embrace;  
This holy tide of Christmas  
All other doth deface.  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

I walked out and sat myself at the piano, I looked out at the audience and smiled, this was what I'd dreamed of for so long, to perform in New York, I began the opening chords, and began to sing one of my favourite songs (mine too lol);

_Oh Holy Night,  
The Stars Are Brightly Shining,  
It is the Night of Our Dear Saviour's Birth,_

Long Lay the World,  
In Sin and Error Pining,  
Till He Appeared and the Soul Felt Its Worth

A Thrill Of Hope,  
The Weary World Rejoices,  
For Yonder Breaks a New and Glorious Morn

_Fall On Your Knees,  
O Hear The Angel Voices,  
O Night Divine, O Night  
When Christ Was Born_

_O Night Divine, O Night  
O Night Divine_

Truly He Taught Us,  
To Love One Another,  
His Law is Love and His Gospel is Peace

_Chains Shall He Break,  
For The Slave is Our Brother,  
And in His Name All Oppression Shall Cease_

_Sweet Hymns of Joy,  
In Grateful Chorus Raise we,  
Let All Within Us Praise His Holy Name_

_Fall On Your Knees,  
O Hear The Angel Voices,  
O Night Divine, O Night  
When Christ Was Born_

_O Night Divine, O Night  
O Night Divine, O Night Divine_

O Night Divine

The audience stood, and I wiped the tears from my eyes, that song for whatever reason always touched me. I may not be Christian, but the morals of loving someone and living in a peaceful world, was something that I'm sure everyone with a conscience believes in. I sat down with Noah, as everyone else danced along to the music a local band provided. "You were amazing," said a woman's voice, one that I hadn't heard since I was ten. I turned around, "Mom," I said. "You're here," …


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Well you invited me to your wedding," she said. "I couldn't miss that for the world," I pulled her into a hug and let the tears out. I had seen my mom quite frequently up until I was ten, but she'd met someone else, and she moved to New York to be with him, and she also wanted to become a star, it hadn't worked out, so she'd decided to become an English teacher at a local high school since she loved literature just as much. We'd talked as often as we could, via email and occasional phone calls. I'd been talking to her a lot since my dad's died, it was great to have her in my life again.

"I've missed you so much," she said. "Okay, I'm done crying now,"  
"Hey Shelby," said Noah, "It's great to see you again,"  
"Hello Noah," she said, hugging him tightly. "My gosh you've grown since I last saw you, and who are these gorgeous girls,"  
"I'm Darcy," said Darcy. "You look a lot like mommy,"  
"That's because this is my mommy," I said. "She's your grandma,"  
"And you my dear," said Shelby gesturing to Sarah. "I believe you're going to be my daughter in law,"  
"Really," said Sarah.  
"Anyone who is family to Rachel, is family to me," she said.

"Hi," said Will's voice. "I'm Will Schuester, I don't believe we've met," everyone had come back to the table.  
"Hi," said my mom. "I'm Shelby, Rachel's mom,"  
"Your mom," said Mercedes. "Since when did you have a mom,"  
"Well, someone had to give birth to her," said my mom. "How do you think she got here,"  
"I just thought she was adopted," said Mercedes.  
"No," I said. "Well not in that sense,"  
"I got pregnant just after high school, and things were going well, me and my boyfriend we were young, but he died when Rachel was two months old," I squeezed her hand, my biological father got hit by a bus on his way home. "Anyway, I was beside myself, and I got depressed, I began drinking, so Rachel was placed in foster care until I could sort myself out, but when I saw how happy she was with Alan and David, we came up with an agreement, that we could share custody, and we did up until Rachel turned ten,"

"Mom moved here to New York, with her fiancé, and became a music teacher, and so we kept in touch via letters, and once I got older, emails, and phone calls, and I knew that I wanted her at my wedding, so here we are," I said.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you," said Emma. "I'm Emma,"  
"I've heard all about you," said my mom. "All of you,"  
"You falling asleep squirt," said Noah to his sister.  
"No," she mumbled. Darcy was already away with the fairies, on my shoulder.  
"We should go," I said. "The girls are tired, I'll see you tomorrow, we can catch up,"  
"Absolutely, I love you Rachel," she said hugging me.  
"I love you too mom," I said. "Goodnight,"

The next day, it was just the four of us, we went to a café for breakfast and walked along the many streets, looking in shop windows, posing outside Tiffany's and the rest of the afternoon in her apartment. Richard her now husband was very happy to see us, he hadn't seen us since we were very young. "So what are your plans for tonight," she said.  
"Well, Noah's going into a room with the guys, and the girls are coming into mine," I said. "Would you like to join us,"  
"Are you sure," she said.  
"Of course I want my mom with me on the night before my wedding," I said. "It will be fun,"  
"Okay," she said. "Let me pack a bag, and get my outfit for tomorrow,"

The rest of the night was amazing, I was so happy, my mom was here with me, and I was getting married! Life really couldn't get any better…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I woke up at six o'clock in the morning, with the biggest smile on my face, we weren't due to arrive in Central Park until five o'clock tonight, the guys would be there at four. "He keeping you up," said Shelby, she handed me a cup of tea, as we sat in the window, it had snowed during the night, the city always looked beautiful, but I thought it was even more beautiful in the winter. "He's calmed down a little now," I said. "No, I just can't sleep I'm so excited,"  
"I'm so proud of you," she said."You're an amazing performer, I think you're definitely going to make it here one day. I'm also proud of how fabulous you've done with Darcy, she is such a credit to you both,"  
"Thank you," I said. "I'm so glad you see it like that, I was nervous, I'm so happy right now though,"

We sat in comfortable silence for a while and then I asked her the question I'd been dying to ask since the other night. "So," I said. "When I was younger, I told my dad's that they would be walking me down the aisle when I got married to Noah, I knew then that this day would come," I sighed as tears made their way down my cheeks, god how I wished they were here. "And well they can't be here to do it, so would you like to,"  
"Would I like to walk you down the aisle," she said she was also crying. "Oh Rachel, I would be honoured, I miss them too,"  
"I love you," I said. I hugged her tightly, as we cried silently, and then sighed, "Gosh, Jack, can you not give your mom any rest,"

I got up and went to the bathroom and noticed that the time was now eight I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the door knock, my mom answered it. "Hey guys," she said. "Come on in, be quiet, though Darcy and Sarah are still asleep,"  
"Morning guys," I said.  
"I can't believe this day is finally here," said Quinn.  
"Neither can I," I said. "So, who's getting ready first,"  
"Well," said Kurt. "I'm going to do all the hair and make-up, with a little help from some friends of mine,"  
"Blaine," I said. rushing to give him a hug, he was Kurt's boyfriend and a friend of mine he'd gone to school with me and Noah before we came to McKinley.  
"Hey Rachel," he said.

Two other guys came in and began starting on our hair. Kurt was doing mine, I wouldn't have anyone else. "I saw Puck, and he had the hugest smile on his face," he said. "He is so attractive,"  
"Kurt," I said. "He's all mine, keep your hands off,"  
"I know," he said. Our hair was done and so he moved onto Darcy and Sarah who's hair wouldn't take nearly as long. They looked so cute with the silver clips. Next it was time for make-up. After several long hours it was time for the girls to get into their dresses. I grinned they all looked wonderful, Darcy was very happy in her dress and began twirling around, she said she felt like a princess.

Finally, it was time for me, I walked into the bathroom with my mom and she helped me into my dress. I beamed as I saw myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe how different I looked. "Don't make me cry mom," I said, as she began wiping her eyes.  
"Oh Rachel, you look stunning," she said. She walked out of the bathroom and told me to walk forward.  
"You look gorgeous Rach," said Santana.  
"Mommy looks like a princess," said Darcy.  
"I feel like one too," I said. "Thank You Kurt, you've done an amazing job,"  
"Don't make me start," he said. I hugged him carefully so as not to ruin my hair and make up.

"So are we ready to go," said my mom.  
"I think so," I said. There was a knock at the door,  
"The car's are here," said Emma's voice. "Oh Rachel," she said.

The girls and Kurt and Blaine left and so I waited with my mom until Kurt text to say that we could leave. "Are you ready," said my mom.  
"I'm ready," I said. We made our way out and I gasped at what I saw, there was a sleigh with two reindeer pulling it. "We thought it was make it even more magical," said my mom. I smiled, it certainly did. We climbed in and my last journey as Rachel Berry started, and I couldn't be happier. We arrived at five to five, and I climbed out. Darcy walked forward first with the blue and white petals in her hand, Sarah followed, then Mercedes, Brit, San, and Quinn and then finally the music changed a slow version of Sweet Caroline, began to play and I held onto my mom's arm, and slowly we walked down the aisle…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

I looked for him and then I found him he looked devastatingly handsome, he smiled broadly when he saw me, and I kept my eyes firmly locked on his, occasionally glancing to see who'd come, I was happy that some of my family members had turned up. Noah held his hand out to me and I grasped onto it firmly.  
"Please be seated," said Mrs O'Brien the lady conducting the service. "We are gathered here today, to join Noah and Rachel in holy matrimony, a wedding symbolizes that two people love each other enough that they want to spend their entire lives together. Rachel and Noah are taking that step in their lives today,"  
"Noah and Rachel have personally written their vows, and so I'll ask Noah to begin," she said.

"I'll never forget, the day we were five, and we decided that we were going to get married, we got dressed up in fancy dress and pretended that we were getting married. I knew then even at that age, that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. As we got older my feelings grew, and when we made love and created our beautiful little princess, I knew that we were definitely on our way to being together forever. Rachel, you're my other half, without you I would not be me you make me complete, I love you with all my heart and I will love you until the end of time," Tears were running down both of our faces.

"And Rachel would you like to read your vows," said Mrs O'Brien.

"Noah, I knew the moment we met that I couldn't let you go, I'd been pushed over in the playground and hurt my knees, you came over and helped me up, you took me to Mrs Lyons the nurse and held my hand as she cleaned my knees, you told me that I could call you Noah. From that day we were inseparable, and I loved you even then. The years went by and we went through so much together, and now as we becoming parents the second time, I feel that together we can achieve all of our dreams, I love you more than all the stars in the sky, you will always be my Noah,"

We gave each other huge smiles. "Who has the rings," said Mrs O'Brien. Quinn stepped forward and handed me Noah's ring. "Okay Rachel repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed,"  
"With this ring I thee wed," I said. I placed the ring on his finger and squeezed his hand tightly.  
"Okay Noah repeat after me," said Mrs O'Brien. "With this ring I thee wed,"  
"With this ring I thee wed," he said as he placed the ring on my finger.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, Do you promise to love Noah, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live," she said.  
"I do," I said, beaming.  
"Noah Aaron Puckerman, Do you promise to love Rachel, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live,"  
"I do," he said matching my smile.

"Rachel and Noah have said their vows, given and received a ring, and made their promises to each other, it now gives me great pleasure to announce that they are man and wife, Noah you may kiss your bride," she said.  
Noah pressed his lips against mine and we kissed passionately, with the cheers of our family and friends in the background, and really it was in the background because all I was focused on was Noah, my husband!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

After signing the registers, we walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, towards the sleigh we were going back to the hotel for our reception.  
"I love You Rachel," said Noah.  
"I love You Noah," I said.

We arrived at the hotel and were led to the hall, Will was waiting outside, the doors for us. "Rachel you look amazing, I can't believe your married, how do you feel," he said.  
"Wonderful," I said.  
"Incredible," said Noah.  
"You ready to go in," said Will.  
"Yes," I said.

He walked into the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure, to welcome, for the first time Mr and Mrs Puckerman," he said happily to the room. Everyone cheered, and we spent the next half hour greeting the guests who weren't already here and talking properly to the glee kids, me to the guys, Noah to the girls. Darcy had joined us and was beaming in Noah's arms. After the photographer took some pictures, it was time for the speeches. Both were incredibly funny, and we cried tears of laughter throughout. "Hello everyone," said Will. "As is tradition I'd like to welcome the newlyweds to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

We'd picked a song, that an Irish band called Westlife had made, quite a while ago (I think it was either 1999 or 2000), we'd been searching thorough you tube, for songs for glee, when we'd stumbled upon it, and it was so beautiful we decided it had to be our song.

_Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much it means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings

So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete

Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place

It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without

And in this place I long to be  
You'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings   
  
The rest of the night we spent dancing and enjoying ourselves, Darcy and Sarah were sleeping in Quinn and Finn's room for the night. Soon it was time for us to retire to our room, we walked slowly up to our room and after saying goodnight to everyone we walked in. I was touched that rose petals had been placed on the bed, and candles had been placed around the room.

We made love several times during the night, even though I was pregnant, it was the best sex I'd ever had, I think it being our wedding night was what did it. We fell asleep at five in the morning, and didn't wake up until well after two o'clock the next day. "Hello, Mrs Puckerman," said Noah.  
"Hello to you husband," I said.  
"Well I'd love to stay here, all day," he said. "But I hear the girls knocking the door, so we should probably put some clothes on,"

I grabbed the two white robes from the bathroom and we put them on and told the girls to come in. They bounced on the bed, happy to see us, and so we spent a few hours with them and then went down to the restaurant for dinner with everyone. I sighed, I really didn't want to go home, no one there truly understood the depths of our relationships plus I would be leaving my mom behind and we'd become close again.

"I'll be calling you every day," I said tearfully.  
"Rachel," she said. "I think I forgot to tell you something," she had a smirk on her face. "I had an email a while ago from a man called Mr Figgins, he told me that he needed a new English teacher to start after the Christmas holidays,"  
"What does that mean," I said.  
"It means that I am transferring to Lima, Ohio, and I'm going to be teaching at your school," she said. I squealed and hugged her tightly. I was happy to go home now.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

To say everyone at school was shocked would be an understatement. It was hilarious when Miss Adams, a particularly nasty teacher I had for Calculus, called me Miss Berry, and I didn't answer her. "Miss Berry can you please get out of your day dream," she said.  
"I will," I said. "When you address me by my proper name, I'm Mrs Puckerman now," Needless t o say she wasn't happy, but she didn't give me a detention, because I left the room before she could 'speak to me at the end'.

My mom was a fabulous teacher, and stuck up for all of us, she'd even become co-director of glee, she was a great dancer so, Mike, Matt Brit, and Santana really enjoyed working with her on choreography. I was now in my eight month of pregnancy and so I waddled around school now, it was obvious that Jack was going to be a big baby.

When February came around though it signaled the return of the bitch herself, Annette was back, and she really meat business. But she couldn't do as much as she'd like since my mom had gone down on her when she began slating my children in the staff room, she hadn't known that my mom now taught here, and thought that my mom would agree obviously that was a very big mistake. She'd backed off after that, but still we kept an eye on her, because who knows when would strike again.

A month before my due date, the girls, Kurt and Blaine, who had transferred, decided that we should have a spa day, since I'd got everything for the baby, so there wasn't much point in having a baby shower, but it would be nice to have a girly day since we hadn't had one in a while. We gossiped drank non alcoholic cocktails, and were pampered all day, it was wonderful and I felt very relaxed and content. I did need help getting up now, which was easily achieved since at least one member of glee was in my classes, so if Noah wasn't there they helped me out too.

We went to the birthing classes, although I knew what happened having experienced it before, it never helped to relearn things. We'd prepared the quickest route to the hospital and the school nurse was on standby should anything occur whilst I was at school.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

I sighed as we sat in Assembly Thursday 15th March, yes I'd gone over my due date by five days, I was a little irritable to say the least, well maybe a lot irritable. I was suddenly desperate to use the bathroom so I snuck out and rushed to the nearest one, but it was clear that it wasn't the case. I groaned as I walked out of the bathroom, either I'd just wet myself or my waters had broken, I yelped as a sharp pain came from my stomach, I went with the latter. I walked towards the choir room, as I knew I'd feel safe in there, trying to call Noah.

"Rachel," he said. "Why are you calling me,"  
"My waters have broken," I said, starting to cry as another contraction took hold. "It hurts,"  
"Oh Shit," he said loudly. "Where are you,"  
"I'm in the choir room," I said.  
"Okay," he said. "I'm on my way,"  
"Rachel," said my mom's voice. "Are you okay, shouldn't you be in assembly,"  
"My waters broke," I said crying.

"Okay," she said, "Is Noah coming,"  
"I'm right here," he said. "How far along are you," I tried to answer but couldn't as another contraction took hold,  
"Okay breath Rach," he said. "It's okay,"  
"They're about ten minutes apart," I said.  
"Okay, do you think you can walk," he said.

I tried to but I was a little wobbly, "Okay," he said. "Lean on me, Shelby can you go and grab my car," he handed her the keys and she rushed to the exit.  
"Oh what's your excuse this time," said Annette as we walked down the hallway.  
"Oh Fuck off bitch, I'm in labour I think that this counts as an emergency. Now get out of my way god dammit," I yelled at her, she had the brains to figure out to do just that. The secretary promised to pass on where we'd gone to Mr Figgins who was still in assembly. "Wait do the glee guys know," I said.  
"I didn't say anything I just walked out," said Noah. "I'll call them later when we're settled in the hospital,"

"Mom," I said. "Can you drop Sarah and Darcy off at Mrs Robinson's house," that was Sarah group leaders house, she had agreed to be their babysitter if we required it, she'd become a great friend.  
"I will sweetheart but first we need to get you to the hospital," she said. She drove as fast as she legally could and rushed ahead to get a wheelchair. "Okay Rachel, come on through let me check you out and see how far along we are," said Dr Green. Mom hugged me and told me she would be back in half an hour, and then Noah wheeled me into the room where Dr Green was waiting.

"Okay," she said. "You're 8 centimeters, so you don't have to wait too long, I give you another half hour or so, and I apologise Rachel but you are too far along for any pain medication,"  
"That's okay," I said, wincing. "I managed with Darcy, I'll be okay with Jack,"  
"You're a brave girl I'll give you that," she said. "I'll be back in a little while,"  
"Thank you," I said.

My mom arrived just as Dr Green had finished her second exam, "Okay Rachel, let's get you to the delivery room," she said. "He's on his way,"  
"Mom are you coming with me," I said.  
"Do you want me too," she said. I nodded, as I couldn't speak with the next painful contraction. "Okay honey,"

I had Noah holding one hand and mom holding the other, "Okay Rachel," said Dr Green. "When you feel the urge I want you to push for me," I felt the urge and pushed hard. "Okay Rachel very good, he's crowning, can you push again for me," I did screaming it was so very painful, it felt like when you take a band aid off only ten times that. "Okay his head's out, okay we can get him out in two more pushes, one," she said I pushed, once, "two," I pushed again and then I knew he was out, the room filled with the beautiful cry of my baby,

"You have your beautiful baby boy," she said. "He's certainly got a set of lungs on him, Noah would you like to cut the cord," he nodded he was crying softly.  
"What's he like," I said as they began cleaning him up.  
"He's amazing," he said. He kissed my forehead,  
"Rachel are you ready to meet your son," said Dr Green. She placed Jack on my chest, and I began crying, he was perfect.  
"Hi Jack," I said. "I thought I was never going to meet you, you are so beautiful,"

I smiled as my mom took a picture. "Okay Rachel, we're just going bring the placenta out and we also need to stitch you up a bit, he was a big baby, 8lb 9," said Dr Green. "Congratulations," I didn't even feel what she was doing I was looking at my beautiful baby boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

As Noah held Jack, we heard a knock at the door, "You have two very special visitors," said mom, she came in with Darcy and Sarah. "Hello girls," I said. "Darcy, this is your little brother," Noah handed Jack to me and lifted Darcy onto the bed, she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Hello Jack," she said, smiling,  
"Sarah," said Noah, "This is you're nephew,"  
"He's so cute," she said. "Did it hurt Rachel,"  
"Just a little," I said, that was an understatement.

We spent the night at the hospital and were able to go home the next day. I sat down and nursed Jack whilst Noah got Darcy ready for school, my mom was taking her, and we would be crashing glee later. Noah didn't a chance to tell them where we were, so we decided to surprise them. "He's amazing," said Noah, he was holding him after changing his diaper. "I don't know how you did it,"  
"Neither do I," I said. "That hurt way more than Darcy,"  
"Well he's a bigger baby," he said.  
"I know," I said. "I can't believe he's here,"

As it neared three, we got the car seat set up and Noah put Jack into it, and then lifted me up into it. I winced as I sat down, and then we were off, we picked up Sarah on the way. We got to school just as the last students were leaving, we decided to leave the car seat in the car and so I wrapped Jack in his blanket and we walked into the building. "Hello Mr and Mrs Puckerman," said Principal Figgins. "I see that all went well, he's wonderful,"  
"Thank you sir," I said.  
"I'll let you go," he said. "My sincerest congratulations to both of you,"

We walked a little further and saw Emma and Will in a rather heated kiss. Noah cleared his throat loudly. "Can you not do that our son's not a day old yet," said Noah. "It's a bit early,"  
"Oh my god," said Emma. "This is why you had to leave,"  
"Yes," I said. "He decided to arrive,"  
"He's gorgeous Rachel," said Will. "But you could have told us, the glee kids were freaked this morning,"  
"I was going to call, but I didn't get the chance, so we decided to surprise you," said Noah.  
"Okay come on let's go and put them out of their misery," he said.

He and Emma walked into the room, "Hey guys," we heard him say.  
"Have you heard anything," said Quinn's voice. "Are they okay,"  
"I would say so," he said. Noah walked in followed by Sarah and then finally me and Jack.  
"Hey guys," I said. "Meet our newest member, Jack Noah Puckerman,"  
"Oh my god," the all said at once.

"Come and sit down," said Quinn. "You shouldn't be on your feet," I sat down wincing. "Is it still sore,"  
"I had to have stitches," I whispered. "He was a big baby,"  
"He's gorgeous," said Santana. "You and Puck make gorgeous kids,"  
"Thank you," I said.  
"How much did he weigh," said Finn.  
"8lb 9," I said.  
"Wow," said Kurt. "He doesn't look that big,"  
"Oh I know he doesn't, but when I was giving birth it was a different story,"

"Mommy," said Darcy running into the room followed by mom. "And Brother Jack,"  
"Hey sweetie," I said.  
"Did you know Darcy," said Quinn.  
"Yes," she said.  
"Why didn't you say anything," said Santana.  
"Me and daddy did our special handshake," she said. We spent the next few hours with our friends laughing and singing, everybody held Jack at some point.

I tucked the girls up in bed and then Jack, and smile as he made cute noises in his sleep. I cuddled against Noah and for a while we just lay there in blissful happiness, our family was now complete


End file.
